Sara's Niece
by Wildfire2345
Summary: Sara goes to her brother's house to look for him after he doesn't answer her call and finds something happened to him and has to look after his teenage daughter. Her teenage neice notices a connection between Sara and Grissom and creates a plan. GSR
1. Aunt Sara?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Kristy and her family.

Chapter 1- Aunt Sara

Sara pulled up at her bother's house and got out. 'What's going on?' she thought to herself as she saw the car in the driveway but all the lights in the house were off. She opened the front door and walked in. She had called her brother up five minutes before and got no answer. 'Where can he be?' she thought to herself as she scanned the rooms for signs of life. She called out his name but got no answer. That's when she heard it. A little whimper. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out.

"Yeah. There's some one here. Can you help me?" she heard a teenage girl's voice say. Then she saw something move in the distance.

"Yes. I'll help you. I'm with the CSI. Just tell me, what's wrong?"

"Aunt Sara, is that you?" she heard the voice say. 'Aunt Sara? Wait a minute. I know who that is.' Sara thought to herself as she ran up to the teenager.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"I came to see your dad, Kristy." Sara said as she hugged the little girl. Sara heard her niece cry a little and saw her point at her dad's bedroom. Sara got up and walked over to her brother's room.

"Stay there." she said to Kristy. Sara walked around the corner and into her brother's room. 'Oh my..' she thought as she saw her brother and his wife's bodies on the floor. She walked out of the room and over to Kristy. "Come on. We better get you out of here." she said to her niece as she escorted her out of the house and into her car. They drove to the lab.

When they got to the lab, Sara brought Kristy up to Catherine. "Kristy, this is my friend, Catherine. Catherine, this is my niece, Kristy." Sara introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Catherine." Kristy said politely.

"You can call me Catherine. I didn't know that it was 'Bring your niece to work day'." Catherine said.

"It's not. I went to my brother's house this morning. He and his wife are dead. So, I thought I should bring her with me." Sara said looking down at her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sara. I didn't mean it. You better go talk to Grissom about finding out who killed your brother and his wife, and what to do with your niece." Catherine said as she looked Kristy over. "Wow. Are you sure she isn't your daughter or something? She sure looks like you." Catherine said as Sara started walked over to Grissom's office.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Sara called back laughing a little. Sara knocked on Grissom's door lightly. "Grissom?" she called to him.

"Sara. Come in." Grissom called from behind the door. Sara pushed open the door and walked in.

"Um…Grissom, I went to my brother's house this morning because I called but he didn't answer and when I looked in his bedroom, I found him and his wife dead on the floor. Their daughter was there and I couldn't leave her, so…here she is." Sara said as she stepped out of the way and showed Kristy.

"Hi. My name is Kristy. You must be Grissom. Sara has.." Kristy started to say before Sara slapped her hand over Kristy's mouth.

"Ha. She likes to talk a little more than she needs to. Don't you, Kristy?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Kristy said smiling.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Kristy. Wow. You look a lot like your aunt. The only thing different is your eyes. Yours are blue and hers are brown." Grissom said as he looked at the two and compared them.

"Um...Grissom, is it okay if Kristy works with me and we try and find out who killed my brother and his wife?" Sara asked.

"Well, if she's as good as you at finding things, then yeah." Grissom said. Sara blushed a little and walked toward the door.

"Thank you." she said as she walked out.


	2. Greggo

**Thanks everybody who reviewed. I took some of your advice and changed the way I wrote the chapter.****

* * *

Chapter Two- Greggo**

Kristy walked out of Grissom's office and looked at Sara. "Aunt Sara?" she asked.

"Yes, Kristy." Sara asked.

"Are you going to show me around the lab?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to." Sara said.

"Yeah. I would like that." Kristy said smiling.

"Good. We'll go see Greggo, first."

"Greggo?" 

"Oh, he works in the lab. He's a friend of mine. He's name is Greg, but I call him Greggo."

"Oh, okay." Kristy said as Sara walked down the hall. Kristy jogged to catch up. They reached the lab and a guy with spiky blondish hair poked his head out.

"Hi, Sara. Who that? Is she your clone?" he asked in an almost childish voice.

"Hi Greg. This is my niece, Kristy. She's not my clone. Kristy, this is Greg." Sara said.

"Why did you bring your niece to work?" Greg asked confused.

"I went to check on her dad and found out that her parents were dead and she had no where to go, so I brought her here and she is going to help me find out who killed them."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you need help, feel free to come to me." Greg said as he held out his hand to for her to shake it.

"It's okay. I will." Kristy said shaking his hand. Greg took a pen out of his pocket and wrote his phone number on her opposite hand.

"Call me if you need anything." He said as he put the pen back in his pocket.

"Kristy, we have to go. We still have a lot of lab to cover." Sara said as she started to walk down the hallway.

"Coming Aunt Sara." Kristy said. She looked back at Greg and took a pen out of her pocket and wrote a number three on his right hand. Then she wrote her cell phone number on his left hand. "You call me if you need anything." She said as she put the pen back in her pocket. Then she started to jog after Sara.

"So, what's the three for?" he asked as she walked away.

"You are the third person I've meet today." She said back, smiling. Greg smiled back at her and she jogged to catch up to Sara.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. The Morgue

Chapter Three- The Morgue 

Kristy caught up with Sara just in time to see the morgue. An older man with a cane and white hair walked out of the morgue.

"Good morning, Sara. Whom do we have here?" he said motioning his head toward Kristy.

"Oh, hi Doctor. This is my niece Kristy. I found her parents dead at her house this morning and she had no where to go, so I brought her with me." Sara asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kristy. I'll probably have to do an autopsy on their bodies, so if you want to see them before I do that, come and see me and I'll let you." He said.

"Thank you. I would like that." Kristy said nodding her head.

"Come by any time, Kristy." He said. Kristy nodded her head.

"Well, doctor, we have to go. She wants to see probably would like to see the morgue. Right, Kristy." Sara said.

"Yes, Aunt Sara. I would like that." Kristy said.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Sara, Kristy." He said motioning his head at Sara then at Kristy.

Sara and Kristy walked into the morgue and memories started flooding back to Sara. She shook her head and looked around.

"What's wrong, Aunt Sara?" Kristy asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Just memories." Sara said as she looked around the morgue at all the equipment and doors.

"Aunt Sara?" Kristy asked.

"Yes, Kristy?" Sara asked.

"Will I have to watch the autopsy?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I don't."

"Okay. We'll do something else when their doing that."

"Can we go?"

"Yeah." She said as she walked toward the door.

"Good." Kristy said as they walked out of the door.


	4. Memories

_Sorry it took so long. I started to write the story at my cousin's house on a floppy disk and then it wouldn't work at my house so I let her borrow it to put it on another floppy disk and then we both forgot it. So it may not be the best considering that I was more worryed about finding it then writing it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four- Memories

Kristy and Sara walked out of the morgue and Kristy said "Aunt Sara?"

"Yes?" Sara asked.

"Are we going to go to my house and investigate?" Kristy asked.

"Yes. Do you want to go now?" Sara asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll tell Grissom and we'll go." Sara said as she walked into Grissom's office. A few minutes later she came out and says, "Come on Kristy, he said it was alright for us to go, so you go get in the car and I'll meet you there." Kristy nodded and walked out to the car. She sat there for 5 minutes before Sara came out. She had two kits in her hands.

Sara got in the car and asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"Okay." Sara said as she turned the car on and drove down to her brother's house. When they got there Sara handed Kristy one of the kits and asked, "You remember how to use it right?"

"Yeah. How can I forget your training?" Kristy said smiling as she got out of the car. She walked toward the house and as she turned the doorknob, memories of that morning came flooding back to her.

**Flashback**

Kristy and her parents were playing the board game, Monopoly. They were sitting at the dining room table, laughing at the comments made about the game and what life would be like if people had that much money. All of a sudden someone knocked on the door. Knowing that anyone close to them would have just opened the door, Kristy's dad cautiously walked toward a window and looked out toward the door. He's face went pale for a second before he turned toward Kristy and her mom.

"_It's Ryan and he's got a gun and a knife. Kristy, go hide in your room and don't come out till we say it's safe." He said. Kristy knew what damage her older brother could do when he got upset and drunk, seeing that he was a criminal, so she ran off into her room. She heard the front door open and her dad say "Hi, Ryan. What brings you here?"_

"_Hello, father. What brings me here, you ask? You." She heard her brother say in his harsh unforgiving voice._

"_What do you what to do to us now, Ryan?" her mom asked._

"_Kill you." Her brother said._

"_Why?" her dad asked. She heard her parents walking backward toward their room._

"_Because, I don't need parents like you. I don't need parents; I can take care of myself. And I'll get paid more for not having parents." Her brother said. She could hear him smile._

"_Ryan, you don't have to do this you know." Her mom said as she opened their bedroom door and walked in._

"_Yes, I do. Good bye mother and father. I won't miss you." Her brother said. Then she heard two gunshots, a knife going through skin, and her parents' screams. She wanted to yell at her brother, but knew that if she did she was surely going to be killed. Then her brother shouted through out the house "Hi sis, I know you're in here. I'm not going to kill you just yet, but if you tell Aunt Sara or anyone for that matter that I killed mom and dad, I'm going to kill you. I might just make you my partner in crime if you're good and don't tell anyone, and if you don't want to be my partner in crime, I guess I'll just have to kill you."_

'_Oh, great. I guess whatever happens, I'm getting killed.' Kristy thought to herself._

"_Goodbye, sis." Her brother said. Then she heard the front door open and then close again._

_For hours, Kristy just sat there, in the dark lonely house, knowing that in the other room laid her parents bodies, cold and stiff. Until her Aunt Sara came._

**End of Flashback**

"Kristy? Are you okay?" Sara said looking at Kristy who hadn't come in the house yet, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Kristy said shaking her head and walking inside.

"Where should we start?" Sara said looking around the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please review, tell me honestly what you thought about it. Once again, I am sorry it took so long._


	5. Crime Scene

Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block and had to do homework and my mom wouldn't let me do anything until it was done.

Chapter 5- Crime Scene

"We should start in the bedroom." Kristy said.

"Okay." Sara said as she walked into the bedroom. Kristy followed and cringed when she saw her parents on the floor in a pool of blood. Sara saw her cringe and said "I know, it's hard to see someone dead, you never get used to it."

Kristy nodded and said "I'll get the door knobs. Hey, shouldn't the coroner be here by now?" Just then the door opened and Grissom and Dr. Robbins came in. Sara didn't notice Grissom come in and jumped a little when he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Did I scare you, Sara?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "Sorry about that." He said.

"It's alright. I didn't realize that you had come in." she said. He smiled and looked at the two bodies on the floor.

"Hey, doc. What do you think the TOD is?" he asked watching the doctor take the liver temperature.

"I'd have to say about 4 hours ago." The doctor said. Kristy looked at her watch and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Sara saw her and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Kristy?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kristy said looking down at her parents.

"Kristy, what do you know?" Sara asked in a stern tone.

"Fine. They were killed 5 and a half hours ago, not 4." Kristy said trying to avoid eye contact with her aunt.

"What? How do you know this?" Sara asked.

"Um…" Kristy said trailing off.

_Hope you like it. I appreciate all the reviews so far. Keep reviewing._


	6. It was Ryan

_Sorry it took so long. I had other things to do and I had to write this chapter all over again because I lost it once already._

Chapter 6-It was Ryan

"Kristy Marie Sidle, how do you know?" Sara said sternly. Kristy flinched a little and looked down at her feet.

"Um, I was here." she said softly.

"What?" Sara said loudly.

"Sara, calm down." Grissom said.

"I was here." Kristy said a little louder.

"You were here?" Sara asked. Kristy nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sara asked.

"He told me he would kill me if I told anyone what happened." Kristy said as her eyes started to well up.

"The guy that killed you parents told you that if you told anyone he would kill you?" Grissom asked.

Kristy nodded and said "He came and my dad told me to hide in my room, so I did and he came in and killed them. One was shot, the other was stabbed. I heard them scream."

"Kristy, you know we can protect you from that guy." Sara said.

Kristy nodded and said "But not when I'm not with you guys."

"Kristy, don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." Grissom said.

"I know, but you'll probably need evidence before you put him away. The judge might not listen to what the niece of a CSI says." Kristy said.

"Okay, we'll get evidence, just tell us who killed your parents." Grissom said.

Kristy looked down at her feet and said "It was Ryan." Sara's eyes widened and Grissom looked confused.

"Who's Ryan?" Grissom asked.

Sara ignored his question and said "Your own brother killed your parents.?" Kristy nodded.

"Oh." Grissom said.

"How could he?" Sara asked.

"He was probably drunk beyond belief and was angry and brought his anger out on them. He said he could make more money without parents." Kristy said. Sara sat down on the bed and Grissom sat next to her.

"It reminds you of when you were little, doesn't it?" Grissom said.

Sara nodded and said "I never wanted Kristy to have to go through what I went through, but I guess I failed at protecting her from that." Sara's eyes started to well up and tears slowly, silently cascaded down her cheeks. Grissom reached out and took her hand in his. Kristy looked at them and smiled.

"Sara, you didn't fail. The one who failed was Ryan. He's the one who killed people." Grissom said softly. Sara nodded a little.

"You're right, but it's hard for me to not blame myself. When Kristy was little I always promised her she would be safe and nothing would ever happen to her, but I failed and now her parents are dead and her brother's a murder on the loose." she said.

"Shh. Sara, you didn't fail. Look, Kristy isn't hurt, she's fine." he said softly as she wiped a tear off her cheek.

She smiled a little and said "You're right. We really should start looking for evidence, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but you have to promise, no more crying." he said smiling a little.

She smiled and said "Promise." She got up and started walking toward the door, not realizing that Grissom was still holding her hand. Grissom got up and followed her.

"Hey, I'll call Brass, see if he can find Ryan, okay?" he said. She nodded and he pulled out his cell phone. "Jim, I need you to find a Ryan Sidle. He's wanted for murder." he said.

He hung up and Kristy asked "Who's Brass?"

"He's the Captain of the Police Department. You'll have to meet him sometime." Grissom said.

"Okay." Kristy said.

_Thank you to all the people who waited for me to write more. I'm sorry it took so long. I'll try to be quicker on the next chapter. Keep reviewing._


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7-The Plan**

Kristy watched them dust the doorknob for fingerprints, still holding hands, probably unaware. She smiled and thought maybe they do know and just didn't care. She'd have to talk to Sara later. She shook her head, she would have to get them together alone, or maybe with the help of a friend. Just then, Grissom's phone rang. He answered it with a "Grissom."

"Hey, Grissom. You got any evidence on who killed Kristy's parents yet?" came a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. She was here when it happened." Grissom said. Sara mouthed 'Who is it?' "Catherine." Grissom said.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing, Sara wondered who it was." Grissom said.

"So, who killed them?" she asked.

"Her brother." He said.

"Her own brother killed them?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Did you tell Brass?" she asked.

"Yeah, just called him." He said.

"Good. Well, I've got to go back my case." She said.

"Bye." He said as he hung up. Just then Kristy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, have you found anything yet?" Greg asked on the other end.

"Yeah." She said. She put her hand over the mouthpiece and said, "It's just Greg." They just nodded their heads and went back to dusting. She excused herself and walked into the other room. "I was here when they were killed." She said to Greg.

"Ouch. That must have been terrible." He said.

"Yeah. My brother killed them." She said.

"That's even worse." He said.

"Yeah. Hey, I have a plan, but I need your help." She said.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked.

"Well…" she said.

* * *

Thanks to the people have reviewed so far. Please keep reviewing. 


	8. Back to the lab

**AN: Sorry it took a really long time, my computer broke down twice, the second time we had to wipe it clean. I'll try to get the next chapters up soon. Also, the story is in an AU where relatives can process the scene (that would never happen, but..).**

* * *

Chapter 8: Back to the lab

"Hey, that's a great plan," Greg said.

"I'm glad you like it. So, are you in?" Kristy asked.

"Of course I'm in. I'm sure Catherine will be in, too," he said.

"Great. You ask her. I've got to go," she said.

"Okay, bye," he said before he hung up. She walked back into her parents' room and smiled when she saw that Sara and Grissom were still holding hands.

"Aunt Sara, do you have all the evidence you need?" she asked.

Sara looked up and said, "I think so." She turned to Grissom and said, "We have all we need right?"

He looked around and said, "Yeah." They gather all the evidence and their equipment and drove back to the lab. Sara and Grissom went to process the evidence while Kristy went off in search of Greg and Catherine. When she found them, Catherine hugged her.

"That is brilliant," Catherine said pulling away.

Kristy smiled and said, "Good."

"So, what do we need?" Greg asked.

"We're going to need an excuse,"Kristy said.

"Oh, I got one," Catherine said.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I've had writer's block and I promise the next one will be longer.**


End file.
